


Candy Trap

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Category: Disgaea (Games), Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Candy, Canon-Typical Violence, Humor, Humorous Ending, Implied Relationships, Laharl is petty, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: It doesn't matter how old Pit is. He will always fall for the candy on the ground trap...
Relationships: Pit (Kid Icarus)/Rahāru | Laharl
Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Candy Trap

**Author's Note:**

> For October 2020 Writing Prompt with the word being "candy wrapper". Pit would fall into a trap if he was given a trail of food to follow. He already did that multiple times in Uprising leading into an enemy in the Aurum ship. Laharl was going to find out eventually.

Pit was not a child. He was a full blown adult that just happened to not hit puberty. The angel captain has been around for more than 2000 years and he knows how the world works. He knows that demons can't be trusted. He knows that most angels are self-serving. He knows Palutena isn't perfect (but will pretend she is regardless). And he knows that Master Hand isn't going to be fair when he hands out his buffs and nerfs to Smashers in the tournament.

But one thing Pit never wanted to admit was even at his age, he was still easily tricked by the smallest of things. If one of his greatest enemies ever found out about his weakness, he would be a dead angel. When the person that knew was your bratty fiancé who wanted his attention, hell would be paid.

The worst part was how Palutena allowed it to happen. Pit woke up early to do some training before he had to fight in a small tournament. He wanted to remind the newcomers in Smash that he was a great fighter even when he wasn't around most of the time. What he didn't expect when he woke up was wrapped candy on the floor. His instincts told him not to take it or at least just give it to someone else. Curiosity got the best of him and he ended up unwrapping the candy. He hummed seeing that the flavor was caramel just by looking at the color. He plopped the candy into his mouth and gulped it down without as much as chewing on it. A normal person might have attempted to chew on the candy to avoid choking on it, but Pit did not fear death by choking.

Pit immediately regretted swallowing the candy whole. He didn't get to savor the taste. The sweetness was mouth watering and he felt he was on cloud-nine. This wasn't candy that was bought from the store. This was homemade and it was delicious. Whomever made this knew what type of candy he loved.

 _I wonder if Rob made it._ Pit wondered to himself. In the back of his mind, he knew that the male tactician wouldn't be making candy for him but it was a nice thought.

That one piece of candy wasn't enough. The light angel craved for more. Fortunately for him, when he actually looked out the door, he noticed another piece of candy just laying there. Pit paused for a moment. He stepped outside of the training room to see that there was an entire trail of candy laid out for him. It led all the way out of the mansion and possibly beyond that. Pit gulped. He knew this was a trick. Whenever he followed a trail of goodies, he always got attacked at the end. If someone in the mansion was doing this, they knew Pit's weakness. But Pit didn't feel like he was in danger when he picked up the next piece of candy off the ground. He unwrapped it and decided to chew on it this time around. His eyes sparkled being able to taste the caramel melting on his tongue.

"Oh, this is so good!" Pit hummed. "Something this good cannot be a trap!"

Pit has been in this situation one time too many, but all it takes is good candy to lower his guard. Before Kirby or Pac-Man came and ate the candy that was clearly meant for him, Pit started following the trail plopping the candy pieces in his mouth one by one. The candy was spread out in a way where he would have to do a bit of walking before he was able to claim it. If any of the gluttons in Smash saw him, they would fight over the candy and the angel captain refused. He didn't care if it was too early to eat candy. He didn't care if he'd get a cavity afterward. He was going to eat all of this candy until he made it to the end of the trail.

The candy trail started in the training room and took Pit to the entrance of the mansion. To his surprise, nobody was around thus allowing him to open the door and see more candy for him. The candy led all the way toward Smash Forest. That alone was a red flag because it was a bit isolated from people. Pit forgot his brain in his bedroom and continued following the trail eating the delicious treats in his wake.

Eventually, Pit would go into the forest and work his way toward the center of the forest. In the center of Smash Forest there was a treasure chest. The candy led all the way here where most of the candy would be. Pit hummed as he trotted over to the chest. He did not think for a second that something was going to attack him after being led astray.

Oh, he was wrong.

The moment Pit tried to open the chest, it suddenly grew legs. The blissful feelings Pit had turned to sheer terror.

"W-What?! A Mimicutie?!"

The mimic monster was always going to be the end result. Pit failed to notice antennae hairs sticking out of a nearby bush. The moment the Mimicutie stood up and kicked Pit into a nearby tree, a familiar dramatic laugh rang in his ears.

"BWAHAHAHA! THE GREAT LAHARL FOOLS THE STUPID ANGEL CAPTAIN AGAIN! BWAHAHA!"

Laharl wasn't alone either. There was a small angel girl and a redhead succubus with him. The succubus giggled at the situation.

"I can't believe he actually fell for it Prince!" the succubus hummed. "Even grown-ups fall for the oldest trick in the book!"

"I-Is he going to be okay?" the little angel asked. "Wouldn't the Mimicutie kill him?"

Laharl continued laughing at the scene before him. Pit didn't have his weapons on him so he was going to get the wind kicked out of him until he fainted. The fact the Mimicutie was stepping on Pit's stomach made things even funnier.

"Bwahahaha! You think I care if he ends up dead? This will show him not to anger the Great Laharl!" He turns to the other two girls with a wicked grin. "Etna, Sicily, do not try and help him. If Pit's friends show up, tell them that the Great Overlord Laharl has done it again!"

"You're so petty Prince," Etna said with a wicked grin. "I love it."

"B-But, Pit's your fiancé!" Sicily cried. "He's screaming over there…"

"Help! Stop kicking me! I'm going to puke!" Pit screamed. "Uhhh…"

Laharl proceeded to leave but Sicily stopped him.

"Brother, Pit did eat all the sweets you made though." Sicily reminded him. "Shouldn't that be grounds to not be so hard on him?"

Laharl thinks about it for a moment. His expression faltered just a bit before rolling his eyes. "Nah. He's still a stupid adult. Let's get out of here."

The two young demons and angel wasted no time opening a gate to the Netherworld and disappearing leaving Pit to fend for himself. It wouldn't be for another few minutes before a few Smashers heard the angel's scream and rushed to help him. At that point, the Mimicutie would have hidden herself behind a tree as a normal treasure chest and Pit would be clutching his stomach in pain. He would not dare vomit the good candy he ate. It was too good to waste it on something like that.

"Stomach...ache…" Pit whined to himself as he curled into a ball of shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes!
> 
> 1\. Sicily is the one that cooks and bakes in the Netherworld creating a plothole in Disgaea 2. Ignoring that, Laharl would go to her and ask her to help him make something for Pit. But then knowing how Laharl is petty, he would throw something mean-spirited at the end knowing Pit would fall for it.


End file.
